fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Vera Sanchez
Vera Sanchez was a character in the film Friday the 13th Part III. She was the second of the illustrious group the Wild Bunch to be killed by Jason Voorhees. She is his 14th victim. Biography Vera Sanchez was invited by Andy to be his friend Shelly's blind date for a weekend stay at Higgins Haven. She was initially put off by Shelly's odd appearance and even odder behavior (such as using his special effects expertise to make himself appear dead). Vera went with Shelly to the local grocery store using Chris's boyfriend Rick's car. Vera presumably was not well-off financially, as she was eligible for government food stamps. When the cashier told Vera food stamps are not accepted at this business, she asked Shelly to bail her out, which Shelly agreed by giving her cash. However, Vera was harassed by Fox, the girlfriend of a local biker gang leader named Ali. Vera began to warm up to Shelly after he retaliates against the biker gang as they drive away from the grocery store. Later that on back at the camp site Vera had changed into an orange sweat shirt. She had sat down in front of the fire place. Shelly tries to talk to her but she says no. She says she wants to walk outside and they would talk later. Vera was sitting on the dock with her feet hanging off when someone grabs them. She kicks them free and stands up in a full panic. But it turns out to just be Shelly. Vera then began to try to convince Shelly that such tactics were precisely the reason why she was not interested in him romantically, and that he might have a better chance with her if he were to act more like himself. Sadly, no further progress would be made in their relationship. After Shelly went to the barn to look for Chuck and Chili, Vera took Shelley's wallet, which she still had when he gave it to her at the grocery store. She opened it and found a picture of Shelly and his mother. This flattered Vera and caused her to sympathize with him. Vera then heard a noise behind her. As she stood up to go check it out she dropped Shelly's wallet in the lake. She tried to grab it but could not reach. So she walked over to the sand and took her shoes off. Now in her bare feet, she stepped in the water to get the wallet. As she reached for the wallet, Vera looked and saw somebody wearing Shelly's hockey mask and carrying his spear gun. She believes that it was Shelly and said sorry for dropping his wallet. Vera picked up the wallet and says she has it. But she then noticed that the somebody was bald, had different clothes, and was taller than Shelly. She then realized that it was not Shelly after all. She asked who the person was, but he did not respond. The figure then held up the spear gun and begin to aim it right at her. She begins to ask what is doing with it. When he places it against the wooden pole on the dock, she starts to freak out. She asked the person to stop it because it was not funny to her. The figure then shoots the spear gun at her, hitting her through the left eye. Her dead body then fell into the water, motionless. Gallery Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) (one eyed corpse) Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Female victims Category:Eyeballs Gouged Out Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Stabbed in the Head Category:17 year old victims Category:Residents of Higgins Haven Category:Heroines Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category:Amputated Category:Shot Category:Deceased by Harpoon gun or Bare arrow Category:Barefoot Category:Barefoot girls Category:Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Females Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered females Category:Deceased females Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Hispanic-Americans Category:Young